The New Ranger
by racergirl 82
Summary: Company B gets a new Ranger but who is it and what does the future hold. final chapter up story complete
1. Chapter 1

_**New Ranger**_

Disclaimer: this was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on the characters of _Walker Texas Ranger, _if you recognize a character it does not belong to me.

Summary: Company B gets a new Ranger but who is it and what does the future hold.

A Dallas Cemetery

The afternoon was quiet except for the sound of the motorcycle as is slowed to a stop. A young twenty-four year old woman pulled off her helmet before getting off the motorcycle. She slowly walked up the hill with flowers in hand as she walked she straitened her long braid that ran down her back. As she reached the top of the hill she saw the two graves she was looking for, she placed the bouquet of flowers at the headstone. Her voice was a bit shaky as she started to talk.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa. I told you I would come by to tell you if I passed my last test. I did, starting Monday I am the newest Ranger of company B. I only wish you both were here to see me take my oath tonight. I was told that I qualified for the Rangers with one of the highest scores that they had ever seen. Momma has finally gotten over the fact that I joined law enforcement, but I think she still worries about me. Mel is planning on giving Momma an another heart attack when she tells her that she is entering the police academy at A&M and she is also wanting to become a ranger, and Chris are growing like a weed you would not believe she is 15 years old, she acts more like she is Mel's age. Daddy's doing alright he is having a hard time thinking about retirement he says he will be a work until the day he dies and won't quit until then."

She talks a little more about her family and how everyone was doing until she looks at her watch and realizes that it is time to go. After saying good-bye she leaves on her motorcycle to head for home.

A/N: Is the suspense killing you yet? Wondering who the woman is? The new ranger's name will be revealed in the next chapter (when that will be posted I don't know). Please read and review. I hope you all enjoy this story. I guarantee this is not like any other Walker fanfic you have ever read.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So is the suspense on who the new ranger is killing you yet!_**

A/N: I know this chapter is very short but you will learn of the identity of the new ranger

The Oath

That night at the court house the new ranger was sworn in and would receive her star and service weapon. The federal district Judge was there to administer the oath of the Texas Rangers.

"Please raise your right hand and repeat after me." The Judge says when the time came for administering the oath the Judge quickly says the oath and the new ranger repeats it.

"I, Angela Elizabeth Walker do solemnly swear to protect and serve the people of Texas and to uphold the office and position of Texas Ranger so help me God."

(A/N: that's right people the new ranger is none other than Angela Walker, she decided to be like her father and become a ranger.)

After completing the oath and having her ranger star pinned to her shirt Angela looks around at the crowd in the court house, she sees Walker, Alex and her sisters Melissa and Christina. She also sees members of her ranger family and their kids.

For the rest of the night it is truly a night of celebration and at 11:00 p.m. every one says good-night and heads home


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: sorry for the delay combination of school, writer's block, and wanting to finish _Streets of Heaven _first, now that I have I will continue working on this story.)

**The Talk**—Walker ranch

"Dad, Michael's here." Said 15-year old Christina as entered the den where Walker was working at his desk.

"Ok tell him to come on in."

A few moments later 23- year old Michael Gage walked in, Walker noticed that the young man's usually confidante stride showed a little hesitation.

"It's ok Michael come on in and take a load off."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know it a little old fashioned, but I wanted to ask you for permission to ask Angela to merry me." Michael said very hesitantly, as he stood ready to run. He wonders just how mad Walker really was. After a few moments a smile crept across Walker's face, and Michael began to relax.

"If it is so hard to ask permission how are you going to propose?"

"I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

"Do you have a ring yet?"

"Not yet I thought after I proposed we could pick one out."

Walker reaches over and pulled out a small, sea-shelled covered box from his desk drawer, and then he got up and walked over to Michael.

"I think this is just what you need. The ring was my mother's, I know the diamond is not very big but it is just right for proposing."

Michael opened the small box and inside was a small ring; the diamond was shaped like a heart and had a lot of smaller diamonds around it.

"It's beautiful, but I can't take this it belongs to your mother. I…"

"Michael," Walker interrupted, " the ring belongs to Angela when she gets married, now what difference does it make whether I give it to her at her wedding or you give it to her as an engagement ring."

"Would you mind if I had an inscription put in it?"

"Not at all Michael."

"Thinks Walker, promise you won't tell Angela about me coming over."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone."

As Michael leaves the house, A wide grin crosses his face, He knew Angela would say yes when he proposed and he could not wait to see her face when he did.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: just to clarify the so there is no confusion the words that is centered is the song that is playing in the background. to answer a question I was asked: Michael is a ranger)

As Michael entered ranger head quarters he saw that Angela wasn't there yet. He walked over to his desk and put the ring box out of sight so Angela would not see it until he was ready to give it to her, he also got the CD player on his computer ready to play a song that was on the radio the night he and Angela went on their first official date when Angela got her driver's license.

When Angela got to work that morning she went to her desk to finish the work she had been doing on the computer. Yesterday Walker gave her the assignment to track down Jack Gains, a notorious drug dealer working the streets in east Fort Worth. She had almost finished her work when Michael started the CD and threw a small paper wad that landed on Angela's desk.

Michael and Angela had set up a messaging system when they were in high school and in the same study hall class, when the teacher's back was turned they would throw a paper wad at each other and on the paper would be a note. Angela could not count the number of dates Michael asked her out on through this system.

_Wishing on a shooting star  
But dreams alone won't get you far  
Can't deny your feelings anymore  
The world is waiting right outside your door  
What are you waiting for? _

Come on, here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life?  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and Get ready for the ride of your life  
The ride of your life

Angela unfolded the piece of paper to read what Michael had written:

"Do you love me?"

_In your heart, you know what must do  
You've only got yourself to answer to  
Don't let fear of fallen hold you down  
Your spirit's flying high above the clouds  
You're glory bound _

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready, for the ride of your life

Angela took out her pen and wrote:

"Yes"

_In your heart, you know what must do  
You've only got yourself to answer to  
Don't let fear of fallen hold you down  
Your spirit's flying high above the clouds  
You're glory bound_

_Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready, for the ride of your life  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and Get ready for the ride of your life  
_

And tossed the paper wad back to him, after reading what she wrote, Michael wrote:

"Will you do something for me then?

And tossed it back to Angela, which she replied:

"Anything"

_You are on your way no looking back  
There's no future living in the past  
You're free at last yeah  
You're free at last_

Michael sent the question he really wanted answered:

_"Will you merry me?"_

_Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life yea Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and Get ready for the ride of your life  
Ride of your life_

Angela looked up to see Michael looking just like his father with his All-American smile; he got up and walked over to her desk.

"Are you sure?" was the first thing that Angela was able to say.

"Yes I'm positive." Michael gets down on one knee, "at the risk of being rejected twice. Angela Walker, will you merry me?"

"Yes!" Angela said as Michael spinned her around in his arms, causing the entire office to start applauding and cheering. When Michael gave Angela the ring the inscription inside said

"Ride of our life. Forever love"

_Come on, come on get ready  
Yea, yea, yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in  
Get ready for the ride of your life_

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Angela sat at a small table at a Fort Worth bar all the while keeping a close watch on a young blonde haired man. She glanced at her watch it was almost ten-thirty the bar would be closing at eleven. A short ways ahead of the young man, Mark Copper (a fellow ranger) and Michael were sitting at opposite ends of the bar, they too keeping tabs on the suspect. They had been on this case for three weeks now and were very close to getting the break they had been looking for.

All three watched the young man, Jack Gains, pretend he was a normal bar patron until he came to a booth where a rough looking couple were sitting. The man had long stringy hair, wore dirty jeans, and a leather vest that was open at the front showing off the numerous tattoos on his chest. His partner, another tough looking customer wore her dirty blonde hair long a red kerchief around her head tied at the back. She too wore jeans, a loose fitting print blouse that laced up the front and leather wrist bands. As Jack spoke to the man he reached into the leather vest that he was wearing retrieving a package wrapped in a plain paper wrapper and handed it to him. At the same time the customer handed him a wad of bills making the exchange complete.

"It's going down," Mark cried into the tiny transmitter to Angela and Michael, all three jumping into action.

"Texas Rangers," Angela called out as they rushed towards Jack and his buyers.

Hearing the words and catching sight of the rangers rushing towards them the customer bolted knocking over a waitress that stood in his way. With lightning speed Copper was giving chase leaping the fallen waitress in his pursuit.

Michael vaulted over the table to apprehend Jack while Angela took up the chase after the customer's girlfriend who had immediately bolted when she heard Texas Rangers.

As Michael's feet hit the ground he was pounded with Jack's fist, Shaking it off, he quickly returned the favour driving his own fist into the assailant's gut doubling him over. Without letting up he brought his leg upward catching Jack's chest and knocking him backwards to the ground. Falling beside him Michael rolled him over snapping the cuffs on him to drag him to his feet.

Angela on the other hand chased after the man's partner, the woman ducked behind the counter; Angela immediately vaulted over the counter and tackled the woman by grabbing her legs as she ran, when the woman got up she tried a sucker punch that Angela easily ducked. Angela immediately delivered roundhouse kick that sent the woman to the ground where she stayed.

Jack's customer was giving Mark quite the chase darting in and out of the bar's many customers, shoving things in the road at every opportunity. Nearing the gate he shoved a woman to the ground and jumping the turnstile to climb into a waiting sedan that screeched from the curb into traffic. Seeing his suspect escape capture Mark slowed bending slightly hands on his knees to catch his breath before returning to the spot where the woman had fallen. Walking back he pulled his cell phone to dial 911 for medical assistance before crouching beside the woman. Quickly Mark identified himself as a ranger staying with the lady and her daughter until help arrived. By the time the EMTs had arrived Angela and Michael were on their way to the gate the suspects in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N; I know its short but it is all I could come up with for this chapter. The next one will _more _than make up for the short chapters.)

**Wedding plans**

Sydney stood staring at the wedding dress the mannequin was displaying while she and Alex waited for Angela to model the gown she was trying on. Suddenly Angela emerged from the dressing room and both Alex and Sydney focused their attention on the bride-to-be.

"Angela you are going to be one of the most beautiful brides that Dallas has ever seen," exclaimed Alex with Sydney quickly seconding the comment.

"Do you really like it?" Angela asked, gazing at her reflection in the mirror as she spoke. Both Alex and Sydney were looking over her shoulder at her reflection as well. "Michael thinks it's too soon to be shopping for the wedding," she continued on, "but April really isn't that far away."

"Don't pay any attention to your fiancé when it comes to the arrangements," Alex was telling her.

"That's right," Sydney added, "for Walker and Alex's wedding all Gage and Trivette had to do was look after the tuxes and they nearly screwed that up thanks to Gage. I know he is my husband but that was not one of the smartest things he has ever done."

Both Alex and Syd laughed while telling Angela about how Gage had blown the tuxes to kingdom come.

"Then it's settled this is the dress I'm going to be married in," Angela smiled looking once again at her reflection. Alex was smiling with pride telling Angela it was perfect for her. Sydney smiled with pride too. She always loved Angela as her own daughter; in a few months she was going to be her daughter-in-law.

"So Syd did you girls get your shopping done?" Gage asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "Angela is going to make a beautiful bride. We do need some of you guys to volunteer to help make the arrangement though."

"Gage and I volunteer to pick up the tuxes." Trivette volunteered

"NO WAY. Do you guys remember the LAST time you got the tuxes for a wedding?" Angela said, knowing what happened last time Gage and Trivette were trusted to pick up the tuxes.

Flashback--Walker and Alex's' wedding. Walker has put the tuxedos in Trivette's car

"Now, be careful with the tuxedos. Don't wrinkle them."

"Will you relax?"

"Nothing's gonna happen to the tuxes, Walker. Later!" Gage said as he and Trivette were leaving, "...You know, the only person more nervous than Walker is Sydney."

"Why is she nervous?"

"She's been worried since day one that we weren't gonna get these tuxes in time for the wedding."

"All units, report of a 2-11 in progress at the First Bank of South Dallas..."

They go to the bank robbery in Trivette's car. One of the robbers has a grenade, with which he tries to use. Gage kicks the grenade under Trivette's car, then realizes his mistake

"Whoops!"

"Duh!"

They run just as Trivette's car blows up

"Nooo!"

"Uhm... Sorry about your car."

"Sorry about _what?_ Never mind the car; Walker's gonna kill us!"

Gage remains clueless until he sees the pieces of burned and burning tuxedo fall and blow around them

"The tuxes!"

"That's what I mean!"

"Oh, man! Hey, we should just... go to Australia."

"That's not far enough."

"Isn't it? _Shoot!_"

"Hey we did manage to get the tuxes there by the wedding." Gage argued his own defense.

"But still you blew them up first." Angela said not budging an inch. "The guys will take care of their own tux and if one gets blown up then that is their problem."

TBC 

Next chapter –the wedding of the century.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Big Day**

"So how much longer until the wedding actually starts?" asked Simon, Trivette's 22-year-old son, as he and Michael drove to the Walker ranch, where the wedding was going to be held.

Michael barely even looked at his watch when he said, "2 hours, 4 minutes, and 30 seconds." Simon threw Michael a funny look and Michael said, "What? So I'm a little anxious!"

"A little?" Simon asked.

"Okay, really anxious." Michael conceded with a funny look.

The Walker ranch

Angela sat in a circle with her sisters on the full size bed as they as they did each others hair; all three of the Walker girls had got neither their mother's blond hair nor their father's red hair, but rather a mixture of the two. With the three also having Walker's blue-gray eyes a lot of people had a hard time telling the three girls apart.

"Well this brings back memories." Alex said as she walked in the room, "when you girls were little before going to bed, the three of you would always be sitting on Angela's bed brushing each other's hair."

A few minutes later Michael's sisters, 19- year old Hannah and 14-year old Amanda, arrived in the bridesmaids dresses and Angela was given the traditional something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

For something old, Hannah gave Angela a locket that all the Gage women, or women marrying a Gage, wear when they get married. For something new, Melissa pins a silver butterfly pin on Angela's dress. For something borrowed, Christina hands Angela a pair of silver and rhinestone earrings. For something blue, Amanda puts a sliver bracelet with dark blue sapphires on Angela's wrist.

After Michael escorted Alex, on one arm, and Sidney, on the other, to their seats he took his place at the podium set up on the grass.

As the progression song started Amanda walked down the aisle with Michael's 15-year old cousin Marcus. After reaching the end of the aisle they parted to go to their places.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again  
_

Next came Hannah, her dark hair partially pulled up and curled she was the spitting image of her

mother, and Andrew, Trivette's 18-year old son, who, like his older brother looked exactly like their father. After following the same routine as Amanda and Marcus before them, they soon were in place.

_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope  
_

Next came Christina and Mark, Christina's long hair was curled and hung loose, and Michael thought of how much she looked like her sister when the went to the prom in high school.

_  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again  
_

After Christina and Mark, came Melissa, the maid of Honor, and Simon, the best man.

_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope  
_

When Angela and Walker appeared, Michael's entire life with Angela flashed before his eyes. Angela was smiling that smile that took his breath away and made his knees go weak. At that moment Michael thought he had to be looking at a real angel. Angela's long reddish-blond hair hung in long curls. Her long white gown complemented her tanned skin perfectly. A long veil lightly covered her face.

_  
I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now You're my only hope

"I, Michael Francis Gage, take thee Angela Elizabeth Walker to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"Michael Francis Gage, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"This ring."

"Bless this ring, O Lord that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in Thy peace, and continue in Thy favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Angela Elizabeth Walker, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows."

"I, Angela Elizabeth Walker, take thee Michael Francis Gage, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"Angela Elizabeth Walker what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"This ring."

"Bless this ring, O Lord that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor, until their life's end, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Michael Francis Gage, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows."

"The Soul of marriage can be a trusting place where two people can come together from the struggles of the world and feel safe, accepted, and loved . . . or it can be a battleground where two egos are locked in a lifelong struggle for supremacy, a battle which is for the most part invisible to the rest of the world. If you are to have the first in your marriage you must work toward it by cultivating your mutual interests and aspirations. Forasmuch as Michael Francis Gage and Angela Elizabeth Walker have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Michael Francis Gage and Angela Elizabeth Walker are now Husband and Wife, according to the ordinance of God, and the law of the State of Texas: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

"The Lord blesses you, and keeps you. The Lord makes His face to shine upon you, and be gracious unto you; the Lord lifts up His countenance upon you, and gives you peace: both now and in the life everlasting."

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I Live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

For their wedding song, Michael and Angela chose the song that Michael played when he proposed to Angela.

_Wishing on a shooting star  
But dreams alone won't get you far  
Can't deny your feelings anymore  
The world is waiting right outside your door  
What are you waiting for? _

Come on, here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life?  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and Get ready for the ride of your life  
The ride of your life

In your heart, you know what must do  
You've only got yourself to answer to  
Don't let fear of fallen hold you down  
Your spirit's flying high above the clouds  
You're glory bound

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready, for the ride of your life

_Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and Get ready for the ride of your life _

You are on your way no looking back  
There's no future living in the past  
You're free at last yeah  
You're free at last

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life yea Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and Get ready for the ride of your life  
Ride of your life

Come on, come on get ready  
Yea, yea, yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in  
Get ready for the ride of your life

For the father-daughter dance, Angela chose '_Because you loved me_' by Celine Dion

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all  
_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

For the mother-son dance Michael chose _'__Through the years'_ by Kenny Rogers

_I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do _

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years

I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted, who I listened to before  
I swear you taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belong  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!

After the last song ended Michael and Angela slipped out to change into their traveling clothes. When they returned everyone goes over to where the limo is parked to see the newlyweds off, as they head to the airport to go on there honeymoon in Hawaii.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**The Big News **-- Ranger headquarters**— **One year later

The day had been uneventful for the Rangers. The only thing that had made it different from every other day is the fact that Angela would leave to go to the restroom every five seconds; it seemed to Michael as he watched his wife from his desk. This had been the third day in a row that Angela had been this way. Michael had forced her to go to the doctor yesterday and they were still waiting for the doctor to call with the results of the tests. Michael knew it was useless to convince Angela to go home.

When Angela returned from the restroom her phone rang. Angela listened for a few minutes before she hung up the phone. Angela then wrote something on the legal pad on her desk. She then wadded up the piece of paper and using her and Michael's messaging system, hit in the head with the paper. Michael opened the paper and read what Angela had written:

"_That was the doctor,_

_She said the test results were Positive!_

_I'm five weeks pregnant!"_

Michael looked over at Angela, and the look on her face told him it was true. He gets up and goes over to Angela's desk, his feet never touching the ground.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Angela's smile getting bigger by the second.

"You're serious? You're going to have a baby?" Michael asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes."

"Let's go celebrate."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, it's a slow day"

Michael and Angela leave the office with congratulations all around. They go home and immediately call the rest of the family to announce there good news. Trivette immediately starts up a poll where everyone guesses: the sex of the baby, weight, length, and the day the baby would be born.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Plan of Revenge—**7months later

A man sat in a dark van across the parking lot watching as the Michael and Angela walked arm in arm as they climbed the outside stairs to their apartment building.

"My dear Anastasia, you've grownup a lot since I left, soon my dear very soon, I shall have my revenge and we'll be together again. You won't be able to fight me this time, not with the baby." The man says in a mocking tender voice.

He had been stalking Angela for the last week; he took out a news paper clipping that had a picture of all the Rangers of Company B, with Angela, Michael, Gage, Sydney, Walker, and Trivette circled, the picture had been taken the night Michael and Angela were sworn in as Texas Rangers. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Gone**

Michael was glad he was almost home; a bouquet of roses was in one hand as he got out of his car and juggled with the keys as he walked toward the stairs to the apartment. It was their anniversary. They had been married two years. It seemed like only yesterday he proposed.

Seeing Angela's car sitting in the parking lot he started to get that nagging feeling again that something wasn't right. He had been having it all day, but after calling the house and talking to Angela, he felt a little bit better. Shaking his head he turned his attention towards his surroundings. It was unusually quiet, considering that the neighborhood kids could normally be heard from the park just behind the building. Michael could almost picture him and Angela taking their child to the park.

All of a sudden something at the end of the stairs caught his eye. It was glistening in the late afternoon sun. Stepping a little closer he couldn't help but gasp, it was a small drop of blood. His mind started getting into overload, thinking of every possibility that could have happened to Angela and the baby. With the flowers still in one hand, but a gun in the other by now, slowly he made his way up the creaky stairs...

When he came closer to the door of their apartment, he suddenly tensed. It was open… Angela never left the door open. With the flowers still in his hand he slowly opened the door.

"Ang! You in here?" he yelled, not getting an answer. He slowly went through the apartment, but he found nothing. When he reached the beginning of the hallway a weird smell hit his nose. One he knew too well, but never hoped to smell in this house. It was the smell of blood, and it filled the entire hallway. Turning towards the master bedroom Michael said a small prayer, praying his wife was alright.

When he reached the bedroom and saw the door or at least the remains of it, the door had been busted in half; and when Michael saw what appeared to be bullet holes in the door, he felt his knees go weak. Clothes were thrown across the room, chairs were overturned. Overall it looked like there had been a fight in there. Looking in the corner Michael saw the necklace he had given Angela on their wedding night; it was a small heart shaped necklace with their names on the front and the date of their wedding on the back. Michael had planned on surprising Angela with a charm, which was shaped like a child and had a small gold bar where the baby's name and birth date could be engraved on it, that Angela could where on the necklace. Next to the necklace was Angela's wedding rings and  
a pool of blood.

Michael quickly went to the phone in the kitchen and called Angela's cell phone. After getting her voice mail he called Walker's cell phone.

"Walker."

"Walker, its Michael you haven't heard from Angela have you?" Michael asked hoping that Walker would have.

"No, why?"

"Because Angela's gone," he said panicking.

"What do you mean Angela's gone?" Walker questioned his son-in-law.

"I came home today and Angela wasn't here, and I found splatters of blood." Michael said to let Walker know the severity of the situation.

"All right I am having the techs go and examine the apartment."

Trivette looked over at Walker wondering what was going on.

Walker put his phone away and turned to Trivette, "Angela's missing."  
"Michael is going to meet us at headquarters we are going to find out what's happening, and why," he started dialing to get a team over to Michael's apartment


	11. Chapter 11

**The Investigation**

When Michael got to headquarters, he was immediately taken into an interrogation room to be questioned by Detective Jake Thomas and Detective John Burns. Michael had known them from his year with the Dallas police department. Thomas was a rookie detective, who had a way of taking a theory and twisting the evidence to fit his point of view. And with Burns, the saying was that when God passed out paranoia Burns got in line three times, the third time he denied being in line at all. The questions seemed to point immediately to the fact that they thought Michael was involved with Angela's disappearance.

"Michael where were you at, when Angela disappered?"

"at work,"

"did you leave the office at all?"

"yeah, I went out on a call at around noon."

"can you prove that you actually was on the call and not at your appartment?"

"you can check the log, and it will show you that I was in Fort Worth, on the opposite side of town,from noon til four,

"Michael, do you know what Angela's plan was for the day?"

"Yeah, she was going to go to, Simon's fiancée, Jennifer's bridal shower, their wedding is in three weeks."

"Where wasthe bridal shower at?"

"Walker's ranch, Alex, Erica, and my mom had put the whole thing together."

"What time was that?"

"Around noon."

"Do you know what Angela wore?"

"No. when I saw her last, this morning, she was still in her night shirt. But from I can tell what's missing, a white t-shirt and a pair of overall shorts."

"Had the two of you have any recent arguments?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Why do you think the bed in the smaller bedroom is messed up? It looks like it was slept in."

"Angela couldn't get comfortable last night, so she often goes in there to sleep."

"Why couldn't she get comfortable?"

"Look, Angela was about eight and a half months pregnant. The baby would not stop kicking."

The questions continued to go along the same lines, Michael felt for sure that Thomas and Burns thought he was guilty of Angela's disappearance.

After the interogation was over Thomas and Burns immedately put in for Michael to be removed from the rangers until the case was solved. The judge unwillingly agreed, knowing if he didn't then all he would get is trouble from Burns.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: what is in ( ) is a memory that Michael is thinking about)

**When you come back to me again**

After the questioning is over Michael is able to go home to get some clothes to take to Gage and Sydney's, because the appartment is now acrime scene, as he walks through the apartment he is plagued by memories of Angela. With every new memory a new flood of tears comes over Michael. He sits in the living room and is constantly reminded of Angela and the fact that she's gone.

("Are you sure?" was the first thing that Angela was able to say."Yes I'm positive." Michael gets down on one knee, "at the risk of being rejected twice. Angela Walker, will you merry me?""Yes!" Angela said as Michael spinned her around in his arms, causing the entire office to start applauding and cheering. )

_There's a ship out, on the ocean, at the mercy of the sea. __It's been tossed about, lost and broken, wondering aimlessly.  
And God somehow you know that ship, is me._

("I, Angela Elizabeth Walker, take thee Michael Francis Gage, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"Angela Elizabeth Walker what token do you give of the vows you have made?" "This ring."

"Bless this ring, O Lord that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor, until their life's end, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." "Michael Francis Gage, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows.")

After sitting in the living room for a while he heads down the hall to the nursery thinking he could get away from the fact that Angela was missing. He was wrong, the whole room just added to the pain of her being gone. Angela and Michael had finished the nursery the week before, Angela had chosen to paint the room a light purple with teddy bear wall paper border saying that the room would be perfect for a boy or girl, Michael had argued that the room would be more of a little girl's room rather than a boy's, but after it was finished he had to admit it just seemed to fit. And all that had been missing was the baby and Michael could almost see himself and Angela looking down in the crib at their baby as the baby slept peacefully.

("Really?" "Yes, really." Angela's smile getting bigger by the second. "You're serious? You're going to have a baby?" Michael asked, a smile forming on his face. "Yes." "Let's go celebrate." "Now?" "Yes, now, it's a slow day")

_Cause there's a light house, in a harbor, shining faithfully,  
pouring its life, out across the water,  
for this sinking soul to see.  
That someone out there still believes in me.  
_

Looking over at the dresser he noticed a small diary Angela had been keeping as a way of writing letters to the baby. The idea had come from Alex, every time she was pregnant she kept a diary that she used to write to the girls before they was born; When Angela had announced her pregnancy Alex had given her the diary she kept for Angela. After reading it Angela decided to keep a diary for the baby.

_On a prayer, in a song, I hear your voice,  
and it keeps me hanging on.  
Ohhhh, raining down, against the wind,  
I'm reaching out, till we reach the circles end,  
when you come back to me again.  
_

Michael picked up the diary and put it in the bag he had been packing to take to his parent's house. He also took the necklace and her wedding rings,so he would be able to givethem back to Angela when he found her.

_There's a moment, that we all come to,  
in our own time, in our own space,  
and all that we've done,  
we can undo if our hearts in the right place. _

Later that night Gage went into the guest bedroom to talk to Michael.

"Hey son, Whatcha doing?"

"Just reading, the diary Angela had been keeping for the baby. I just can't keep my mind off them."

"I understand how you feel son, fortunately when you kids were born everything went perfectly, but I was sacred to death when you was born. Because I was afraid that it was not going to go as smoothly as it did."

"Why's that?"

Well when Angela was born, you know Alex had a lot of complications, and I was afraid that it would happen with you and your mom."

On a prayer, in a song,  
I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on.  
Ohhhh, raining down, against the wind,  
I'm reaching out, till we reach the circles end,  
when you come back to me again,

"That's another thing I'm worried about, what if Angela has complications?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Angela is strong and tough. Remember everything that girl has survived over the years?"

"Yeah, like when she got bit by that rattlesnake when she was eight, and the time she got kicked by that horse when she was ten or the time Uncle Jimmy challenged her to a fight thinking she would be the first Walker he could ever beat and Angela beat him so easy…"Michael said as he laughed at the thought of how feisty Angela is, he could only hope that the baby was not nearly as feisty.

"See Angela is tough, she survives almost anything thrown her way."

_And again I see, __my yesterdays in front of me,  
unfolding like a mystery,  
you're changing all that is and used to be.  
_

"Thanks for the talk dad, I needed it."

"No problem."

_On a prayer, in a song,  
I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on.  
Ohhhh, raining down, against the wind,  
I'm reaching out, till we reach the circles end,  
when you come back to me again. _

_When you come back to me again._


	13. Chapter 13

**No Way Out**

Angela opened her eyes and shook her head to focus on her surroundings; she was lying on a small bed in a small, windowless room, the only light was from a small table lamp on the bedside table. She tried to move her hands to her head but found that they were handcuffed to the bed rail. Finally the door opened and she saw a man enter.

"I see that you are awake," the man said with a smirk on his face.

"Why am I here?"

He smiled asking, "Don't you recognize me?"

She tried to focus on him, he was an older man, possibly in his late 40s, he looked familiar but at the moment Angela did not recognize him "no should I?"

"You don't remember me? You should, we meet a long time ago; don't you remember? You were eleven years old. Remember Anastasia?" At that moment Angela knew exactly you the man was and a look of pure hate burned in Angela's eyes.

"See I knew you remembered me, don't you Anastasia? I told you that Tim Ross would not go to prison and I would come back, didn't I? But by the looks of things you didn't wait for me." Tim said as he played with a lock of Angela's long hair.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge, I want your husband and the other Rangers dead. And I want to finish what we started, I hope you like your room Anastasia, you of all people know what the cellblock is like. I just thought you would like to be comfortable until you have the baby. You know, I wonder if you can still make the best money out of all the other girls like you use to."

"You're forgetting one detail Tim, the baby, you know as well as I do that the buyers don't go for pregnant women."

"My dear Anastasia, you also remember the deal with the babies: when the baby is born the mother is sold as soon as she loses all the baby weight. And if it is a girl, she is raised by the nannies until she is old enough to get a good price, then she is placed in the cell block until she is sold; and if it is a boy, he dies."

"You won't get away with it this time Tim."

"I all ready am. I took every precaution, for example the hand cuffs on your wrists I did not use rope this time…" Tim continues to boast about every precaution he has made so that Angela would not get away. Angela silently prays that Michael will find her before its too late.

Tim goes to walk to walk out the door.

"Enjoy the time you have left because it looks like the baby will be coming any day now. And to save you time if you were to break lose this room only has this door and guards are standing by, there is no way out and if you cause trouble you will find yourself in the normal accommodations faster than you will be able to realize what happened."


	14. Chapter 14

**A Past Revealed**

"Blood tests show that the blood found in the apartment was a mixture of type O and AB negative blood, the good news is the majority of the blood is AB negative" Trivette giving the latest update on Angela's case.

"Angela's blood type is O, but I don't know whose AB negative." Michael said as he thought through who could have been in the apartment.

"What the test also proves is that Michael was not involved in what happened. Considering the attacker has AB negative blood." Walker said as he handed Michael his gun and badge back, Detectives Burns and Thomas stood there very agitated, Burns had been ready to slap the cuffs on Michael, to try to bring up charges on everything from assault to first-degree murder.

"But Michael is the one behind this." Burns started arguing at once, "every shred of our evidence points to him."

"Burns let me ask you something," Walker said trying to keep his cool, "explain how Michael could be involved when the lab says that it was the type O blood was positively identified as Angel's?"

"Michael has type AB negative. You're just covering up for him." Burns said in a cocky tone.

"Oh really, Well, I would believe that if I didn't know for _Absolute **fact**_ that Michael has type **_O _**blood."

"You're lying." Burns immediately accused Walker.

"See for yourself." Walker said as he handed Burns a file that contained the blood tests.

Looking at the paper where Michael's blood type was listed he saw that it was type O.

At that moment genuine fear and surprise registered on the man's face when he realized how much trouble he was in. After saying a quick apology he took stormed out of the office.

"Maybe this will help," said Andrew, who had been working on the computer, as he came into the office with a police file in his hands. He handed them over to Walker.

"Andrew Jason..." growled Trivette,

Andrew gave him an innocent look, "I didn't search through any police files. Honest, Dad. I sent the blood type information in and it searched through people just released from jail and five files came up. The computer searched through the files not me. I just picked the right one of the five."

"Who is it, Walker," Trivette asked. Walker paled as he handed the papers over to his partner.

"Tim Ross?"

Everyone but Mark stared at Trivette in shock. Walker broke the silence first speaking through clenched teeth, "I thought Ross was supposed to be in Huntsville for another fifty years."

"He got out on a technicality, a week ago." answered Trivette handing the papers over to Michael. "I can't believe some cop messed up _this_ case. It was open and shut, Ross should have got lethal injection."

"Why was Angela and I not informed of his release." Michael asked anger building up in him

"They say that they are trying to have things sorted out but they had computer problems." Sydney said in frustration.

"So in the mean time that psycho is out there somewhere with _my_ wife and unborn child doing lord knows what, and they say their having problems?" Michael said out of extreme aggravation.

"Wait a minute," said Mark, "who is this guy and why don't I know about him?"

"He abducted Angela when she was eleven years old," Walker began explaining to Mark of the hell Tim had put the Walkers through.

That day had been busy for the Walkers, Angela and Melissa had, had a music recital; with the insistence of Alex's father' Gordon, Angela had started taking harp lessons when she was six. Melissa, always following in her big sister's footsteps also played the harp. That night after getting home late Alex and Christina, who had just turned four, fell asleep as soon as their heads hit there pillows…

Later that night, Walker and Alex awoke to a voice full of terror. When Melissa came into the room; Walker thought she had, had a bad dream. But what she said soon became Walker and Alex's worse nightmare…

"Momma, Daddy, Angie's gone." Melissa told them as she stood by the bed wrapped in her blanket.

"Mel, Angel is in her room asleep." Walker tried to calm the young girl down. "You're supposed to be in your room with Chris."

"But I was sleeping in Angie's room with her, when a man came in with a gun and took her" Walker knew then, by the look of pure terror in the seven year olds blue-gray eyes, that Melissa was telling the truth. Walker got up and ran down the hall, he checked Angela's room and Melissa was right Angela was not in the full size bed in the room (Melissa slept with Angela so often it had been necessary to get Angela a full size bed to accommodate the two girls.). While Walker checked Angela's room, Alex checked Melissa and Christina's room, then going down stairs to check to be sure Angela is not down there, In the kitchen Alex saw that the window was broken open, Alex immediately yelled for Walker.

After looking at the window, Walker saw that the screen was cut. Seeing scuff marks it became obvious that this had to be the kidnapper's point of entry and possibly where the kidnapper and Angela left.

It had taken about a month to finally track down Tim Ross and Angela, Angela had been found in a very small room that could better be described as a small closet. After Angela was found it took about three months for Angela to finally begin to feel safe, and four months for her to talk without being spoken to first.

When they raided the house of Tim Ross, although they didn't catch him, they found pictures everywhere. Snapshots of Michael and Angela on the job, and at home, others of Angela as a teenager at home and school, and in a box were pictures of Angela that had been taken from the first time Tim Ross had abducted her, they were everywhere, some of them were torn, and others had the faces cut out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Labor Pains**

After struggling for a while to free her self; Angela felt a slight pain in her side

"Umm," she moaned softly. The baby was kicking wildly

"Calm down little one, your safe...," She said to her stomach, "Now we just have to wait for your daddy to find us, we'll be ok."

And then something totally unexpected happened. Angela felt a warm wetness between her legs and she knew that she was official in labor. Angela started to try to free herself one last time. She was not going to allow her baby to grow up with the life she had gone through when Tim abducted her the first time.

Angela had always thought that she would be happy when she went into labor because it meant that the baby would be born soon. But Angela's dream wasn't happening. She was held captive by Tim Ross and he was threatening to kill her baby when it was born if the baby is a boy; and if it was a girl, Angela did not even want to think about what would happen to the baby, if someone did not find them soon.

So Angela did the only thing she could do, she turned to God and prayed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Just In Time**

Michael's phone then started to ring and he headed over to it, "Ranger Michael Gage."

"Well, Ranger Michael, it's nice to finally hear your voice." Tim stated.

"Who is this?" Michael asked as he looked over to Trivette who was on his phone getting a trace on the call.

"No questions!" Tim demanded.

"It seems that you have the advantage here," Michael said trying to keep him on the phone. "You know my name and I don't know yours."

"You'll find out who I am soon enough. Besides I think that you want to see your wife again. You know she looks like she could have that baby at anytime."

Michael could feel the rage build up in him, "what do you want?"

"I want you, and every other ranger, like you, dead," he laughed evilly.

Michael closed his eyes thinking about Angela; "look if you hurt her in any way I will personal make your life a living hell…" he trailed off as he heard the line go dead. He looked over at Trivette, "tell me you got a location."

Trivette listened to the person on the other line, "ok thanks." He then turned his attention to Michael, "5796 Industrial Park Road. We gotta move."

Gage, Michael, Walker, and Trivette headed to the door to head to the address it turned out to be an old ware house. When the men pulled up in front of the small warehouse they quickly made their way to the door. Walker knocked as Michael stood beside him, Trivette and Gage behind them with their guns drawn, "Open up, Texas Rangers," Michael called out.

After getting no response Walker kicked the door down. The men was immediately attacked as they entered the door, Michael seeing the fight was under control he went off and searched each room for Angela as Walker told him to do on the way over. When he finally came to the last door Michael opened it cautiously when Michael entered he saw Angela lying on the bed, she had been able to free her wrists, but because of the contractions had not been able to move.

Michael ran to his wife's side, "Angela," his voice almost a whisper.

"Michael" Angela said as she was trying to fight the pain.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"The baby's coming."

As Angela said this, Walker walked in the door.

"How far are the contractions, Angel? Trivette call for an ambulance." Walker asked in a calm voice. Michael wondered how he could be so calm when Angela was in labor.

"About every two minutes." Angela answered amazingly calm as well.

Trivette headed to the door as he heard the sirens getting closer, "I'm going to meet them and show them where you guys are."

After loading Angela and Michael into the ambulance, Walker, Gage, and Trivette rushed to the hospital. It seemed to Michael that only seconds after he and Angela arrived at the hospital that she gave birth to their baby.

TBC

A/N: I decided to leave it a suprise if ti is a boy or a girl, thats in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**New Family Member**

Michael sat on the edge of the hospital bed as he watched his wife feed their daughter. The little girl weighs 6 lbs. 5 oz. and is 19 inches long. Michael could not wait to see the look on Trivette's face when he heard that Walker had won the poll.

"We still have to name her." Michael said as he watched his daughter finish eating.

"I know, I was thinking about Elizabeth Lynn. After our Grandmothers, since both names need to be passed on." Angela said as she watched the baby's eyes open revealing the same blue-gray eyes like her mother.

"I love it. Elizabeth Lynn Gage. Well I better go tell the rest of the gang in the waiting room."

Michael goes to the waiting room where everyone was waiting on news about Angela and the baby.

"Hey everybody, it's a girl, 6 lbs. 5 oz, 19 inches long; got her mother's looks and fighting abilities, she is already kicking away."

"Congratulations" everyone said in unison.

"Hey Walker how did you know, for the poll that is exactly what you guessed; Wait don't tell me you had a gut feeling right." Trivette said as he gave a look of pure annoyance after all these years it still bugged him when Walker would use the "Cherokee" knowledge of his.

"Well, are you going to make us wait for ever? What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Lynn Gage, after her great-grandmothers;"

"That's a beautiful name, Michael." Walker said.

A few moments later everyone was crowed into Angela's hospital room and everyone had a chance to hold Elizabeth.

"Hey Gage, ya feeling like a grandpa yet?" Trivette teased as Gage was holding Elizabeth.

"Hey you're older than I am. I bet it won't be long before it is you holding your grandchild." Gage teased back as he looked over at Simon and his fiancé Jennifer, the wedding is next week and they already said that they wanted kids right away.

"She is so beautiful; I can't believe this little miracle." Alex said as she kissed Elizabeth's little fingers and handed her back to Angela.

"We can't stay long," Alex informed her. "We're just glad you're both ok. And to let you know that Tim Ross will be prosecuted with the full wait of the law; he won't be getting out any time soon this time."

"Thanks Mom."

"We also couldn't leave with out seeing the baby." Erica said to change the subject to a happier note.

True to their word everyone did not stay long. As Michael watched his daughter whose blue-gray eyes were wide open as if trying to take in the whole world at once. He nuzzled against Angela's neck whispering to her; "I'd bet money on the fact there is probably a lot of that Cherokee disposition hidden under that Walker façade."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, that will be something that gives her that extra special force just like her Mom."

(A/N: Elizabeth is after Walker's mother (Angela's middle name) and Lynn is after Gage's mother (Hannah's, Michael's sister, middle name), I really don't know Gage's mother's name.)

THE END


End file.
